What Are You Doing New Years Eve
by Bruno Bacardi
Summary: A little holiday song fic for the New Year. Rated M for liberal use of the F-Bomb and some tasteful sexual situations.


**A/N: Here's a bit of holiday song-fic fluff based on one of my favorite New Year's songs, not that there is a lot to choose from. Basically, it's "Auld Lang Syne" or "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" I chose the latter because it is a beautiful emotionally charged song. I also chose a specific version done by the late great Ella Fitzgerald, mainly because she is arguably one of the greatest female vocalists of all time and also because hers is one of the few versions that uses the introduction 'verse' that opens this story. You don't have to be familiar with the song or even that specific version of the song to enjoy this story, but if you don't at least hop onto Spotify or do a YouTube search for the song, you're missing out. **

**This is a semi-canon compliant story set after the Battle of Hogwarts. I'll let you figure out where I diverged from canon. One bit of warning before you read on, there is a little Ginny bashing in this story. I couldn't help it, that's just the way the story flowed out. I'm rather indifferent to Ginny Weasley, but if you're a fan, you might not like how I portray her in this tale.**

**As I always say at the start of one of my stories: I don't own anything, I just like playing with the pieces. Enjoy! **

**What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?**

_When the bells all ring and the horns all blow  
__And the couples we know are fondly kissing  
__Will I be with you or will I be among the missing?_

She sat at one of the conveniently placed corner bars interspersed throughout the ballroom. She was a vision in sapphire, from the sparkled heels to her silken hair. Earlier in the evening, her hair had cycled through several shades while she readied herself for the Ministry ball. She tried out the traditional Christmas greens and reds, those hues seemed just as silly as her typical bubblegum pink. Purple was an option but nothing in her wardrobe matched her violet tones. Silver and platinum just made her look like her aunt Cissy and black reminded her of her family lineage. Hence, she finally settled on sapphire blue to ring in the New Year.

So there she was, looking like a sparkling winter gem, sipping champagne as her wandering eyes aimlessly scanned the dance floor. She usually enjoyed Ministry events, but that was because she usually had a companion to share the misery with. However, tonight her constant companion decided to go stag, this being the last Ministry event he would ever partake in.

She was the only one who knew that, at the stroke of midnight, he was going to quietly retire to some cottage in Swansea, Wales. Not even his know-it-all best friend knew this little tidbit. How the mischievous metamorphmagus became the keeper of his secrets was beyond her, but she never complained. She had her own heartbreaking secrets to keep and maybe one day she would open up to him like he did to her. But for now Nymphadora Tonks would be happy being his sole confidant and semi-regular dinner companion.

_Maybe it's much  
__Too early in the game  
__Ooh, but I thought  
__I'd ask you just the same  
__What are you doing New Year's  
__New Year's eve?_

Tonks wondered why she didn't have a date, it's not like she had a lack of options. Charlie Weasley was back in town, but a girl could only take so much of his macho dragon tales. Then there was her ex-husband, the jerk who ran out on her after the 'pregnancy scare'. He came crawling back, but the damage was done and she could never trust him ever again. No, Tonks decided that if she couldn't have the one date she wanted than she would have no date at all.

This did not go unnoticed. It was December 31, 1999, the end of a millennium. Well not really since the millennium didn't actually end until December 31, 2000, but that was a debate better left to the arithmancers and know-it-alls like Granger. To the rest of the world this was the dawn of a new millennium and even though it had been close to two years since the defeat of the Dark Lord, some saw this as a dawning of a new age free of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Then there was the one man who saw it as the perfect way to end the legacy of the boy-who-lived.

That man was mingling amongst the many that were in attendance, giving everyone one last chance to bask in his supposed glory. Glory and fame that he had hated so much; a fact that Tonks was constantly reminded of during every shared mission or impromptu movie night. Come midnight, the-boy-who-lived would become the man-who-left, and with that sobering thought, she started to feel loneliness creeping up on her.

_Wonder whose arms  
__Will hold you good and tight  
__When it's exactly  
__Twelve o'clock that night  
__Welcoming in the New Year  
__New Year's eve_

But she pushed those thoughts aside as she watched the humble hero, Harry Potter, dance with his first ex-girlfriend, Ginerva Weasley, or as Tonks liked to call her, Star-Fucker number 1. It might have started innocently and maybe there was a time when the two were in love, though it was highly debatable. However, after the war, Harry started to notice that Ginny paid more attention to his press releases than he did. It was because of Ginny, that he started regularly attending Ministry events, even though he loathed every minute of it.

When she was drafted to the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny realized that she didn't need Harry's fame anymore and dumped him before she left for training camp. Soon rumors were running rampant that she was exploring her sexuality with team captain Gwenog Jones. Harry got flak from the Weasleys for driving their innocent daughter into the arms of another woman. However, the constant teasing ended when Ginny appeared on the cover of _Witch Weekly_ in the arms of the lead singer of the new hit band, The-Band-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

This led to Tonks secretly naming her Star Fucker number 1. Well, it was just Star-Fucker, or _The_ Star-Fucker, at first. But when another Star-Fucker started buzzing around Harry, Tonks decided it was time to distinguish between the two. So Ginny became Star-Fucker number 1, since she latched onto Harry first, while Cho Chang became Star-Fucker number 2. Even though, technically, Cho dated Harry first, but that was only a very brief failed teenage romance. When Harry and Cho decided to rekindle whatever they might have had, shortly after Ginny dumped him – clearly a case of rebound relations, it was clear that it was more than teenage crushing at Madam Puddifoot's.

When Harry started to notice Cho posing for the paparazzi; he knew that she was just another fame whore, like Ginny. So, one night he left her alone at some Ministry Gala, pretending to get them drinks, only to discretely apperate back to his flat in London. The press had a field day with Harry's bold public termination of his relationship with Miss Chang. Needless to say, Cho stopped seeking the attention of the paparazzi after that night.

Tonks knew she had no right calling Cho a Star-Fucker, because Harry never had sex with Cho. After the fiasco with Star-Fucker number 1, Harry became rather hesitant to jump into bed with the next girl that came along. However, if Cho ever had the chance, Tonks knew that she would have shagged Harry in a heartbeat. So, she will always be a Star-Fucker in the eyes of the mischievous metamorphmagus.

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
__I'd ever be the one you chose  
__Out of the thousand invitations  
__You received_

"Why aren't you on the dance floor, girly!" Hestia Jones inquired loudly, trying to make herself heard over the music. "You're usually one of the first ones out there cutting the rug with Ha…" Hestia paused as she alternated her glances between her best friend and the boy-who-lived. "Oh…"

"What?" Tonks asked defensively.

"Well, he's here dateless and so are you; did you two have a fight or something?" Hestia signaled for another round of Champagne from the bartender. "Or did you two finally shag and we're now in the midst of some post-coital awkwardness."

"Nothing of the sort, and don't you go gossiping." Tonks jabbed a finger at Hestia before continuing with an involuntary sigh. "He knew that he would be mobbed tonight, more so than at any other Ministry event, so he wanted to spare one of us the unwanted attention."

"And you're dateless because…?" Hestia prodded as she grabbed a champagne flute and quickly downed its bubbly contents.

"Well, I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to come here with just anybody and the only other options were a burly ginger dragon handler and my ex-husband."

"Well you could at least mingle instead of sulking here at the bar. You're starting to look like a creepy stalker. Besides, you know you'll be dragged onto the dance floor for the midnight countdown." Hestia declared as she grabbed another champagne flute before making her way back to the dancing masses.

_Ooh, but in case  
__I stand one little chance  
__Here comes  
__The jackpot question in advance  
__What are you doing New Year's  
__New Year's Eve?_

Maybe Hestia's right, Tonks thought as she pushed herself off the bar stool and weaved through the dancing throng. The closer she got to her target the harder it got to edge her way between the crowded bodies. With a resigned sigh, Nymphadora Tonks made her way back to her corner bar. She'll be damned if she was going to be pushed around by a bunch of fangirls just to get close to her friend and partner. She just hoped she'd get a chance to say goodbye before his big departure.

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
__I'd ever be the one you chose  
__Out of the thousand invitations  
__You received_

Tonks took a sip of champagne as she scanned the dance floor once again, looking for any sign of Harry. The burst of flash bulbs caught her eye as she saw the source of attention, the Golden Trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione was indulging the paparazzi with a few staged photo opportunities. Tonks wondered what the reporters would think if they knew that this might be the last appearance of Golden Trio for a long time.

_Ooh, but in case  
__I stand one little chance  
__Here comes  
__The jackpot question in advance  
__What are you doing New Year's  
__New Year's Eve?_

With a glance at the huge clock face hovering over the ballroom, Tonks saw that midnight was drawing near. She had to make a move if she hoped to say her goodbyes to Harry before he left the wizarding world.

Halfway through the dancing throng, Tonks was grabbed by a pair of strong hands. She soon found herself in the arms of a smirking Charlie Weasley. "About time you made your way onto the dance floor, Nym."

Tonks struggled for a bit before relenting; maybe if she danced with the burliest of the Weasley clan, she could muscle her way toward her intended target before time ran out. However, others had plans for her time on the dance floor. With a cumbersome twirl, thanks to her natural lack of coordination and his unwieldy stature, Tonks found her in the arms of another dancer, rather a pair of dancers.

Four arms encircled her as Nymphadora found herself between Bill and Fleur. It was beginning to look like a very Weasley New Year. She played along, as the couple raised her arms up high and twirled her like a ballerina.

_What's with all the spinning?_ Tonks asked herself as she whirled into the arms of the surviving twin who pulled her into an exaggerated waltz complete with dips and again with the twirling.

Dizzying steps landed her in the arms of Percy whose dance steps were more formal than the others. Yet the spinning didn't stop; was it some dastardly Weasley plan to get her wobbly.

This time it was the love birds of the Golden Trio, Ron and Hermoine, that caught her and spun her around the dance floor. Tonks glanced up at the clock face above and tried to extract herself from the duo; she was running out of time.

A delicate hand took her and pulled her away from the soon to be Golden Duo. Tonks looked over and saw that she was now in the arms of Star Fucker number 1. Hopefully Ginny got over her sexual experimentation; Nymphadora just didn't swing that way. At least she wasn't spinning anymore; instead she was pulled into a tight embrace by the youngest Weasley. Tonks definitely hoped that Ginny was finished with her sexual explorations.

A strong set of arms encircled them. Nymphadora definitely had to extricate herself from the situation before it turned into something kinky. However, it was Ginny who drifted away, leaving Tonks in the arms of an as yet unknown dancer. She turned to face the stranger, prepared to politely pull away when she caught a whiff of sandalwood and spice. Tonks looked up and she was suddenly lost in a pair of emerald eyes. Finally.

10…

_No, I need more time…_

9, 8, 7…

_This can't be the end. This cannot be goodbye._

6, 5, 4…

She tried to block out the crowd's countdown, as if that would freeze the moment. Emerald eyes met sapphire blue as Harry gave her a warm smile and she knew that it was goodbye. He leaned forward…

3, 2…

…leaning in for a goodbye kiss on the cheek, Tonks thought before her eyes jumped at the same time her heart did – instead of lips meeting cheek, Harry pressed his lips to hers.

1…

"Happy New Year…" He whispered into her lips as they twirled on the dance floor. Again with the spinning, at least his lips never left hers. Tonks felt her body pushing and pulling in all directions; this is one hell of a kiss, she thought moments before they parted to catch their breath. She stood there afraid to move as her breathing returned to normal, waiting for other revelers to interrupt their moment with New Year's greetings.

When no one removed her from his arms, she peeked between her eyelids and found a pair of dazzling green eyes piercing the darkness. Darkness? They were no longer at the ministry ballroom. Suddenly, Tonks knew where they were and what was to come. Harry kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue. She desperately welcomed him into her mouth, pulling his body close to hers. She didn't know what was going to happen in the morning; she didn't want to know. This was their moment and that was all she was going to focus on, nothing else.

Tonks pulled out her wand preparing to banish their clothes but Harry gently relieved her of the magical instrument, gently laying it on a bedside table. "Let's make our own magic." With those words, his fingers danced along her spine until they found the zipper of her evening gown. One hand guided the zipper down its track while the other caressed her soft skin as the silky garment fell away.

Following his lead, Tonks started unfastening the buttons of his dress robes, sliding her hands between the folds of the fabric, stroking the warm skin underneath. Slowly and sensually the couple removed their garments, admiring each other as their clothes were discarded. Once the last bit of clothing hit the floor, Harry pulled Tonks into a passionate embrace, capturing her lips with his.

This time Tonks welcomed the spin as they twirled their way to the bed falling onto the soft mattress. They slowly explored their bodies, relishing all the soft caresses as well as cherishing the playful nips and tweaks. With each touch their hunger deepened and soon they were coupled as one, moving to a slow and steady rhythm.

The first was tentative as they familiarized themselves with each other's bodies. The next was more languid as they savored every stroke and movement. The last was desperate, at least for Tonks, as she tried to make the moment last forever. She held on as long as she could but as the final throes of passion ruptured through her, exhaustion overwhelmed her and she slipped into a satisfied slumber.

oOo

She instinctively knew the moment that his body weight left the bed. Her eyes clamped shut, willing the tears back. She tried to curse him, for leaving her like this. However, her heart wouldn't let her. Their night was more than she could have ever expected and as heartbreaking as it was, she would treasure it for the rest of her life.

Her eyes fluttered open as she started to gather her bearings. She stared at the ceiling admiring the plaster and exposed timber. Wait… Exposed timber? Nymphadora Tonks had visited Harry Potter's London flat several times, even spent some time in his bedroom: waiting for him to get dressed, helping him pack for a mission, or guiding him to bed after an all-night bender. His flat was a modern warehouse loft, all sheetrock and steel beams not plaster and exposed timber.

She shot up and turned toward the windows expecting to see a large panoramic view of the London skyline. Instead, she saw white plaster walls and two wooden framed windows with glimpses of the sea that lay just beyond the glass. Standing in front of one of the rustic window frames was a silhouetted figure of a man. She blinked a few times, making sure that her eyes were not deceiving her.

Wrapping herself in a bed sheet, she made her way toward the figure; hoping against hope that it was him. His head turned to face her and she saw the flash of emerald green glinting in the predawn glow. He opened up his arms and beckoned her to him. As she closed the gap, he took the bed sheet from her and wrapped it around their bodies, pulling her into a tight embrace. He kissed her softly on the cheek as they turned toward the window; a hint of orange breaking over the horizon.

"Where are we?" Tonks asked, fully aware of the answer to her question but his response completely caught her by surprise.

"Home, my dear Nymphadora, we're home." Home, just home, not his home or her home, just home… their home. "Happy New Year, Nymphadora." For the first time in her life she didn't chafe at the use of her given name; she just melted into his embrace as they watched the sun finally breech the horizon – the dawn of a new day, a new year, a new decade, a new millennium, a new life, their new life.


End file.
